The Mob
'''The Mob '''are 100 People who work at The 1 vs 100 Foster's Home. Poll (If you have a tie, go in the comments down below) Who is your favorite Mob Member? Bendy Go (#1) Dar Dar (#2) Champer (#3) Gladdy (#4) Little Sandy (#5) Flinders (#6) Humpty Do (#7) Coogee (#8) Hobart (#9) Nimbin (#10) Emperor Zurg (#11) Bob The Tomato (#12) Larry The Cucumber (#13) Iggy Koopa (#14) Morton Koopa Jr. (#15) Lemmy Koopa (#16) Ludwig Von Koopa (#17) Roy Koopa (#18) Wendy O. Koopa (#19) Larry Koopa (#20) Oscar the Grouch (#21) Mario (#22) Luigi (#23) Princess Peach (#24) Princess Daisy (#25) Ichabeezer (#26) King K. Rool (#27) Spud (#28) Yoshi (#29) Birdo (#30) Donkey Kong (#31) Diddy Kong (#32) Funky Kong (#33) Bacon Bill (#34) Wario (#35) Waluigi (#36) Needleman (#37) Smitty (#38) Laura Carrot (#39) Scout (#40) Soldier (#41) Pyro (#42) Demoman (#43) Heavy Weapons Guy (#44) Engineer (#45) Medic (#46) Sniper (#47) Spy (#48) Mr. Lunt (#49) Phil The Almond (#50) Wander (#51) Sylvia (#52) Garfield (#53) Odie (#54) Bowser (#55) Bowser Jr. (#56) Emmet (from the Lego Movie) (#57) Kevin (from 3-2-1 Penguins) (#58) Granny The Sloth (#59) Toad (#60) Toadette (#61) Toadsworth (#62) Flo (#63) Sonic (#64) Tails (#65) Nanobot 1 (#66) Nanobot 2 (#67) Knuckles (#68) Top Cat (#69) Lord Hater (#70) Commander Peepers (#71) Manny The Woolly Mammoth (#72) Pa Grape (#73) Madame Blueberry (#74) Cyrax (#75) Rodney Copperbottom (#76) Link (#77) Junior Asparagus (#78) Archibald Asparagus (#79) Petunia Rhubarb (#80) Captain Obvious (#81) Ord (#82) Cassie (#83) Zak and Wheezie (#84) Baron Von Cavitus (#85) Strong Bad (#86) Jean-Claude (#87) Philippe (#88) Sid The Sloth (#89) Diego The Saber-Toothed Tiger (#90) Nermal (#91) Jon Arbuckle (#92) Jimmy Gourd (#93) Jerry Gourd (#94) Sektor (#95) Petey Piranha (#96) Master Chief (#97) Bo' Rai Cho (#98) Muttley (#99) Dick Dastardly (#100) I like them all. I have a tie. I don't have a favorite. Who is your least favorite Mob Member? Bendy Go (#1) Dar Dar (#2) Champer (#3) Gladdy (#4) Little Sandy (#5) Flinders (#6) Humpty Do (#7) Coogee (#8) Hobart (#9) Nimbin (#10) Emperor Zurg (#11) Bob The Tomato (#12) Larry The Cucumber (#13) Iggy Koopa (#14) Morton Koopa Jr. (#15) Lemmy Koopa (#16) Ludwig Von Koopa (#17) Roy Koopa (#18) Wendy O. Koopa (#19) Larry Koopa (#20) Oscar the Grouch (#21) Mario (#22) Luigi (#23) Princess Peach (#24) Princess Daisy (#25) Ichabeezer (#26) King K. Rool (#27) Spud (#28) Yoshi (#29) Birdo (#30) Donkey Kong (#31) Diddy Kong (#32) Funky Kong (#33) Bacon Bill (#34) Wario (#35) Waluigi (#36) Needleman (#37) Smitty (#38) Laura Carrot (#39) Scout (#40) Soldier (#41) Pyro (#42) Demoman (#43) Heavy Weapons Guy (#44) Engineer (#45) Medic (#46) Sniper (#47) Spy (#48) Mr. Lunt (#49) Phil The Almond (#50) Wander (#51) Sylvia (#52) Garfield (#53) Odie (#54) Bowser (#55) Bowser Jr. (#56) Emmet (from the Lego Movie) (#57) Kevin (from 3-2-1 Penguins) (#58) Granny The Sloth (#59) Toad (#60) Toadette (#61) Toadsworth (#62) Flo (#63) Sonic (#64) Tails (#65) Nanobot 1 (#66) Nanobot 2 (#67) Knuckles (#68) Top Cat (#69) Lord Hater (#70) Commander Peepers (#71) Manny The Woolly Mammoth (#72) Pa Grape (#73) Madame Blueberry (#74) Cyrax (#75) Rodney Copperbottom (#76) Link (#77) Junior Asparagus (#78) Archibald Asparagus (#79) Petunia Rhubarb (#80) Captain Obvious (#81) Ord (#82) Cassie (#83) Zak and Wheezie (#84) Baron Von Cavitus (#85) Strong Bad (#86) Jean-Claude (#87) Philippe (#88) Sid The Sloth (#89) Diego The Saber-Toothed Tiger (#90) Nermal (#91) Jon Arbuckle (#92) Jimmy Gourd (#93) Jerry Gourd (#94) Sektor (#95) Petey Piranha (#96) Master Chief (#97) Bo' Rai Cho (#98) Muttley (#99) Dick Dastardly (#100) I hate them all. I have a tie. I don't have a least favorite. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Animals Category:People Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Males Category:Females